Just Another Whammy Christmas
by sparkleyrainbows
Summary: Christmas has come again for the boys at Wammy House. And yet again, they are hoping for the impossible from Santa Claus, leading Mello to question Santa's existance.


"Shhhh!" Matt whispered to his companion. "We don't wanna get caught." He lightly tapped on the third door from the right and it swung open instantly.

"Hurry," Mello quietly said, after opening the door and glancing down the halls. "I thought I heard-" Mello stopped mid-sentence when his eyes spotted the small, pale child beside Matt. "What is _he_ doing here?"

Matt shrugged sympathetically. "He wanted to come." Mello hesitated. "We can talk 'bout it after! Just let us in."

Mello stepped aside and Matt and Near tumbled in. Near gently shut the door behind him as Mello slugged Matt.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You let him come?" Mello pointed towards Near, who had settled himself on the floor, but was glaring at Matt.

"Well, yeah. I ran into him on the way here and he demanded to know where I was going so I told him and... He wants to meet Santa too!" Matt eye's light up at the thought of meeting The Man in Red.

"Santa doesn't exist," Mello replied flatly. Matt gasped.

"He does too!" Near argued back, standing up and glaring at the taller boy, showing an unusual amount of emotion.

"Does not," Mello said, matter-of-factly.

"He does too!" Matt yelled, entering the debate. "Who else would give us the presents?"

"Roger," Mello stated.

"Roger doesn't have enough time or money," Near pointed out.

"Maybe there's a secret organization that buys toys for kids." This point sounded stupid and implausible, even to Mello's own ears.

"That's just dumb," Matt replied.

"Well, how do _you_ think we all get presents?" Mello yelled, anger rising.

"Santa," the two boys calmly said, as if that was the only possible answer.

"Fine. Even if there was a Santa, which there isn't," Matt opened his mouth to reply but a quick glare from Mello shut him up. "How does he deliver all the presents in _one night_?"

This stumped the boys, they said nothing. Mello smiled smugly as the room fell silent.

"Magic," Matt simply said, after several moments.

"There's no such thing as magic, retard," Mello replied. Matt stuck his tongue out.

"Different time zones?" Near suggested.

"Still not enough time!"

Near started mumbling to himself as his brilliant mind got to work. Matt and Mello, on the other hand, took a different route and started pushing and punching each other about.

"Maybe," Near said loudly, stopping the boys. Matt was pulling Mello's hair and Mello froze mid-punch. "Santa's sled is traveling at a high enough speed to make it around the world and he uses the time zones to his advantage. He would need to travel at about–"

"Augh!" Mello cut Near off as he dove towards the tiny boy.

Mello had just reached Near when Matt yelled, "Guys! We're gonna wake everyone up!"

Mello hastily pulled away from Near and slumped against his bed.

"Fine. What did you guys ask Santa for then?" Mello asked, sounding extremely irritated.

"Video games."

"A puzzle."

"See?" Mello threw his hands into the air. "Anyone could get you those things. Therefore, Santa isn't real."

"Fine then," Matt challenged. "What did _you_ ask for?"

Mello turned slightly pink as Near's curious eyes met his own. "I wanted to challenge him," he muttered. "So... I asked for something impossible. I asked for L."

Matt turned red. "Me too."

"So did I," Near said.

"But he's not coming!" Mello cried, standing up as anger engulfed him. "I asked Roger and he said he's busy! He's always busy! He _never_ comes! He doesn't care! SANTA'S NOT REAL!"

Just then, the door swung open.

"Boys! What is all this noise about?" Roger demanded from the door, taking in the scene.

"We're waiting for Mr. Claus, Roger," Near answered.

Roger chuckled. "But Santa only comes when you're sleeping." He glanced at his watch. "And he'll be coming soon. You boys better get to bed." He gave each boy 'the look' the shut the door and left.

"Further proof Santa doesn't exist;" Mello continued as he collapsed on his bed. "How did Roger know exactly when Santa will be here?"

"It was... it was just a guess!" Matt replied, his voice full of hurt. "An estimate! Santa has to be real! He's gotta..."

"Shh!" Near interrupted, glancing around. "Listen."

The room fell silent as all the boys strained to hear.

"Near, you're psycho. I don't–" Mello started but then he heard it. A soft jangling of bells.

Matt's eyes widened. "He's here. Santa's here!" Matt got up and started to dance around the room. "I told you! I told you! He's here!"

"Perfect," muttered Mello as he crossed his room, heading towards the door. He flung it open. "Now I can show you he's _not _real."

Now Near's eyes widened. "I don't think that's a good idea Mello..."

"Shuddup Near. Stop being such a baby."

Near had no choice but to get up and follow the other boys out of the room. His curiosity was getting the best of him.

They quietly crept down the halls but they ran into no one. They heard a few noises from Roger's office but no one came out. Finally, they reached the large doors that lead into the giant room, usually called the parlor.

"Well, here we are," whispered Matt. "Open the door Mello! Do it!"

Mello licked his lips and reached for the handle. He was surprised to realize his hands were sweating. He glanced back at the other two. Their faces were full of determination and anticipation. Mello heard some rustling from inside the room as he pushed open the door.

The boys rushed in and looked around. There was the pinkish couch, the silly Christmas posters on the wall, the huge Christmas tree and... there. Bent over, in front of the tree was a figure in a red and white suit.

Mello's jaw dropped. "It can't be..." he whispered. "I was so sure..."

The three boys gasped as the figure stood up and turned around. The familiar face hit them and they all called out.

"L!" The boys ran towards L as he opened his arms.

"Matt. Mello. Near," he greeted them. "It's been a long time."

"You came!" Matt exclaimed. "You're really here!"

"But Roger said..." Mello began, puzzled.

"Yes," replied L. "But I thought I'd come this year. Christmas is important."

"But the case..." Mello continued.

"Solved."

The younger boys looked at each other and smiled.

"Hey L," Matt said, tapping L on the shoulder. "Did you bring me any video games?" The boys all laughed.

"Maybe, but for now, I'm hungry. Do you think they have any cake in the kitchen?"

Matt and Mello grinned at the thought of cake so late at night. They headed off to the kitchen, L leading the way. Mello looked at everyone. Matt was leaned over, imitating his hero. Near had his finger in his mouth and a bemused look on his face. L had a gleam in his eye, thinking about cake, Mello assumed. He couldn't believe L had actually came. He was here, with them. The one thing Mello was always wishing for had finally come true. No wonder everyone looked so... happy.

Near caught Mello's gaze and whispered, "I told you Santa was real."

Mello couldn't help but agree.


End file.
